1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of service providers who provide content-related services has been increased, and there have appeared various forms of services that those service providers provide. Examples of the forms of services include a video distribution service for distributing video content, a media sales service for selling media on which content is recorded, and a media rental service for lending media.